1. Field
Example embodiments relate to technology for generating a three-dimensional (3D) face model based on an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When representing a face pose, an illumination, a facial expression, and the like, three-dimensional (3D) face modeling may provide a more precise and realistic perception compared to two-dimensional (2D) face modeling, and is desired in fields such as face recognition, games, and avatars. A 3D face modeling method includes a method of modeling a 3D face of a user using a 3D depth camera or a 3D scanner. The method using a 3D depth camera models a 3D face of a user using a stereo matching scheme. The method using a 3D scanner models a 3D face of a user using 3D data scanned through the 3D scanner. A 3D coordinate value and a color value are acquired with respect to each of sampling points on the surface of the face of the user, and 3D face modeling is performed on the user face based on the acquired 3D coordinate value and color value.